The Other Sasuke
by Woodlawn
Summary: Tobi's finite Tsukyomi goes horribly wrong, and instead of sucking Naruto and Sakura into the other dimension, the other Sasuke gets sucked in. Naruto and Sakura think that Sasuke had lost his marbles, but are happy all the same, Itachi gets a migraine and the real Sasuke tries to hunt down this 'imposter' ruining his image. [RTN Sasuke vs. Real Sasuke]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I don't own Naruto. Ask anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Sasuke<strong>

**I**

* * *

><p>Sakura's heart raced as she heard the voice. It has been over two yeas since she heard it. Her grip on Sai's shirt loosened as she slowly turned to look at her former teammate, the boy she fell in love with, the one who betrayed her.<p>

She and Sai were outside the cave entrance of Orochimaru's lair. When she learned that Sai was going to betray them and kill Sasuke, she confronted him and then she heard it. The voice had been clear, with a hint of obvious confusion. "Sakura?"

She raised her head to see a silhouetted figure, and slowly his face came into view. He had changed, but at the same time he remained the same. All except his usual cold look which was replaced by a seductive smile.

Sakura blinked. Wait a minute...

"Yo, Sakura!" Sasuke winked.

"Eh?" Sakura deadpanned.

He flickered in front of her, making her jump and lose her balance, "Aaah!" But, Sasuke's hands came up as he caught her, in his arms. Their faces were now so close. Almost as if...

Sasuke slowly leaned forward to kiss a completely flabbergasted and flustered Sakura, but he was rudely interrupted.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke jerked upright and let go of Sakura (She hit the ground. "Ow!") and came face to face with a blond.

"Menma?"

"Wha-?" Naruto looked behind him to check if he was addressing someone else. "I'm Naruto, datteybayo!"

"Sure," He replied indifferently. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, his face turning sentimental just like it did whenever someone brought out the topic. "Why did you have to leave the village?"

"Oh, come on!" Sasuke yelled. "Give me a break!"

Sakura got up and checked for a genjutsu "Kai." she muttered. Noticing it had no effect, she tried again, "Kai! Kai! For Kami's sake, KAI!"

"You two are just like Itachi." Sasuke pouted. "_Sasuke, don't stalk the Mizukage..._" He mimiked a very poor imitation of Itachi (unless itachi had a particularly girly voice and a sluggish personality) "_Sasuke, you shouldn't propose to thirteen different girls in the same day...Sasuke, give me back my onigiri...Sasuke, you are an idiot_..."

Sai raised his finger to ask a question, but quickly put into down and went into his thinking pose, trying to make sense of all he just heard.

"Umm...okay." Naruto looked pretty much lost.

"Okay, okay, you got me!" Sasuke said. "Let's go back to the village..."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, it was not exactly how he thought the things should be going after he met Sasuke. He had already prepared a long sentimental speech that might melt sasuke's heart and had already practiced it before hand. He did a live version on Konohamaru, and judging by the way Konohamaru was sobbing for the next three days, it was sure to be a hit. And he also expected a battle or two - like hell he was gonna pass up a rematch, the last one was an embarrassment.

"And Menma - "

"It's Naruto!"

"Okaaaay, Naruto. Who's this guy?" He jerked his thumb towards Sai.

"That's...uh..." Naruto scratched his head.

"I'm their new teammate," Sai put on one of his best fake smiles. "Sai."

Sasuke froze. "What?" He slowly turned his eye to Naruto, who now looked strangely anxious.

"Yes." Naruto nodded carefully.

"You replaced me?" He said in an angry whisper. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Well, we did't have much say in it..."

Sakura rubbed her forehead as she stated to experience the symptoms of a migraine. She walked and stood beside Naruto and looked every bit of sacred as him. "Naruto, what the hell is going on?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." The clear and calm voice of Captain Yamato carried over, as he exited the cave entrance. "I'm here to take you back to Konoha."

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm Captain Yamato, the substitute leader of Team Kakashi in his absence."

"KAKASHI!" Sasuke roared. "I bet he's the one behind this!"

"Behind what?" Yamato said before giving a confused look to Naruto. "Naruto, care to fill me in?" His hand slowly went inside the weapons pouch.

"I'm not sure we get it either..." Naruto muttered as he observed Sasuke blowing curses at Sai and Sai neatly countering them.

"Apparently he's mad because Sai replaced him." Sakura said, feeling strange as she said those words.

"Come!" Sasuke shouted. "Let's go to the village so that I can kick his butt! Idiot Kakashi, always screaming about springtime of youth! When I get back to the village, I'll show him youth!" He marched on dramatically towards the sunset (which in fact was the wrong direction to Konoha).

Yamato realized his mouth was hanging and closed it shut. "What is he say-...when did Kakashi senpai...springtime of youth...what does he - ?"

"Please," Sakura muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "Please, don't ask..."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I don't own Naruto. The proof lies in Naruto's jumpsuit.

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Sasuke<strong>

**II**

* * *

><p>To say tat the trip back to Konoha was a breeze would be understating. Sure, when they first set out of the village on this mission, Naruto had half mind to knock out Sasuke and drag him back to the village.<p>

But, at first this new situation seemed better, Sasuke- their old team mate talking freely like they were old friends. Sure, there was no denying that this was more than what Naruto had bargained for, but at first even he thought - _sure, what the hell..._

But, it was Hard not to get irritated when Sasuke kept hitting on Sakura, (who was still too shocked to proceed), and the fact that he kept calling him Menma (what kind of name was that?) and kept cursing Sai (seriously, what was that word again?)

Naruto had half mind to go back to Plan-A and knock him unconscious.

"You know," Sasuke said, suddenly sullen, which took Naruto by surprise because he looked like he was rather enjoying himself cursing Sai a second ago. "I'm sorry I left like that…"

Good. An apology at last.

"But, I thought Kurotsuchi and I had something special, you know…"

Say what?

"Kurotsuchi?" Naruto asked, sudden confusion settling around him "Who's that?"

Even Sai looked confused.

"The Tushikage's Granddaughter!" Sasuke said, "You know that, Menma!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto…"

Sakura shook her head. "Wait…why does she had to do anything with you leaving?"

"Well, this may come as a shock to you guys, but she was the real reason why I left Konoha. I thought that she was the one for me."

Shock was an Understatement.

Yamato's jaw seemed to hit the ground. Sakura stopped in her stacks and violently checked for another genjutsu (KAI! KAIKAIKAI!), Sai went back to his thinking pose and Naruto, well…

"YOU WHAT?!"

Sasuke looked sacred, taking a step back "Well, you see Men-" He frowned, thinking, hard. "…Na..Nar…"

"NARUTO!"

"Well, Naruto, I'm sorry I lied…"

Freinging vengeance on Itachi, all that trash talk about leaving village, the revenge stuff, Orochimaru's power, the epic battle at Final Valley…it all seemed Kind of an overkill plan…all for a girl.

"KAI…Kai…" Sakura looked tired, "Kai…you IDIOT!" She grabbed Sasuke by collar and raised him a few feet off the ground. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Hey!" Sasuke pouted, folding his arms as he dangled a few feet off the ground, held by an extremely ferocious Kunoichi. "Aren't you guys kinda overreacting?"

"OVERREACTING?!" Sakura's eyes were murder.

"Uh, Sakura…" Naruto said, hesitantly.

Sai sighed.

Yamato yelled "Sakura! wai-"

_THWACK!_

"Hmm…" Naruto said, as he prodded the unconscious figure of Sasuke with his toe. "So, Plan A It is…"

Yamato set the knocked out Sasuke over his shoulder. "We'd better get moving…" He still looked dazed.

Naruto and Sai followed him. Sakura came behind a few seconds late after she used up her pent up rage over poor unsuspecting trees.

Over Yamato's shoulder Sasuke giggled once in his knocked out state and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>One Day Later<strong>

In an Inn, a few miles away, Suigetsu set the cup of tea before his brooding partner and took a sip from his own. "Aaaah! Refreshing!"

Sasuke coolly lifted the hot tea and took a sip (it burned his lips, but making a fuss seemed uncool)

"Where are Jugo and Karin?" He asked, smoothly.

"Juugo's might still be in his room." Suigestu said, "And who cares where that banshee is?!"

Suigstu's head exploded into water and a trembling fist of Karin took its place.

"You bastard," She screeched "Who do you think you are calling a banshee!"

Behind her Jugo shook his head disapprovingly, as Suigetsu's head reformed.

Sasuke sighed in his usual cool fashion and took another sip (in a cool fashion).

"Aaah!" Karin cooed as she held Sasuke's arm in a loving vice-like grip. "Good Morning, Sasuke!"

Sasuke cooly pushed her arm away and freed his arm, just as Jugo sat beside Suigetsu.

The door to the inn opened and three Kumo nin stepped in, making their way to the bar.

"I heard Uchiha Itachi was sighted near this area…" One of them said.

Sasuke slowly turned his head towards them.

"Yeah, I heard he met Uchiha Sasuke and a legendary match went off…is that true?" The second one asked.

Sasuke scoffed. So the rumors of their epic soon-to-be standoff were already spreading then.

"Yeah, I was there for that match!" The third one grinned.

Sasuke scoffed again in a cool manner.

Suigetsu stared at him disapprovingly "Seriously, you need to stop doing that."

"You were?" the first nin asked his partner.

"Yeah."

Sasuke ignored sugestu and took another sip of tea.

"What kind of a match?"

"A drinking match."

Sasuke chocked, sending a wave of tea flavored saliva spray towards Suigestu. (Which was totally uncool, by the way)

After he regained himself, he shook his head violently.

Suigestu, still covered in tea and saliva, had his mouth open and was staring at the Kumo nin. "Yeah, I think I might have misheard him, but did he just say…"

"…a drinking match?!" Sasuke finished for him, his eyes wide in what could only be confusion and horror.

Karin and Jugo looked speechless, their mouths hanging open.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Hours Ago<strong>

Sasuke and Itachi, had their heads laid on the table, passed out from excessive alcohol consumption. The cheering crowd had dissolved an hour ago, now making them the only ones in the bar along with the annoyed bartender.

The bartender frowningly closed up the bar muttering incoherently.

Sasuke yelled suddenly - making the bartender and Itachi jump - something about the power of the sharingan and tomatoes, and slowly set his head on the table and went back to sleep, smiling (and drooling).

Wide eyed, Itachi stared at his brother, and shrugged before he stood up and left the bar. He still didn't understand what the hell happened back there, and how he ended up entering a drinking match with his brother whose life ambition was to kill him…but it was fun nonetheless…

A few miles away, Naruto put his hands on his hips, frowning at Sai, who was staring at the ground shamefacedly and had a nasty bump on his head.

"Okay," Naruto sighed at his teammate who was supposed to be guarding a tied up Sasuke, "Now where the hell did he run off to?"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please Review!


End file.
